Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan, also known as Ping, is the main protagonist of the Disney movies, Mulan and Mulan II. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Lucina Vs Fa Mulan *Mulan vs. Marth *Merida VS Mulan *Po vs Fa Mulan *Fa Mulan VS Ruby Rose *Samurai Jack vs Fa Mulan *Shao Jun vs. Fa Mulan *'Mulan vs Tarzan' (Complete) Battles Royale *Disney Royal *Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale With Queen Elsa *Elsa & Mulan VS Ariel & Merida Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Elsa (Disney: Frozen) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) History Fa Mulan is the only child of Fa Zhou, an aging veteran and scion of the Fa family. Mulan was often frustrated by her lack of ability, and even desire, to live up to the socially prescribed roles laid out for her. Indeed, a trip to the town matchmaker ended in a most humiliating failure for her. When the Empire of China was invaded by the dreaded Huns, led by Shan Yu, the Emperor announced a mobilization, calling up one man from each family. As Zhou was the only male in the Fa family, he determined to serve, much to Mulan’s dismay. Late one night, Mulan stole Zhou’s sword and armor, cut her hair, and rode off to join the newly formed army. Serving under Captain Li Shang, Mulan had trouble at first, but used her intelligence and determination to become one of the best soldiers in the unit. When her company faced the Huns, Mulan bravely used a rocket to start an avalanche, burying the Hun army. Unfortunately, she was wounded in the battle, and her gender was revealed. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Fa Mulan *Age: 16 *Height: 5' *Weight: Unknown *Alias: Ping (first movie, when dressed as a man), Mulan the Heroine of China, The Soldier from the Mountains (by Shan Yu), Treacherous Snake (by Chi-Fu) *Occupation: Farm girl, soldier/general of the Imperial army, imperial agent/counselor to the Emperor *The 8th Disney Princess in the official lineup *Inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Hua Mulan Powers and Abilities *Peak Human Condition **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Endurance *High intelligence *Resourcefulness *Determination *Horsemanship *Various martial arts skills at an astounding level of skill and accuracy *Mastery of bojutsu and tessenjutsu *Expert swordsmanship *Marksmanship *Strategist *Archery *Espionage Equipment *Armor *Sword *Bow and arrow *Chinese fan Feats *Climbed up a pole with weights on her arms *Kicked Li Shang to the ground *Held onto Shang for a time while holding onto a broken rope bridge *Dodged sword swings *Caught two handfuls of fish *Got hit in the face hard enough to send her flying back and was just fine *Was slashed by Shan Yu's sword and didn't feel the pain until a couple minutes later *The first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Shang *Overcame oppression of her gender *Defeated Shan Yu *Became one of the best soldiers in her unit *Successfully formed an alliance with Qui Gong *Gave honor to her family *Trained an inexperienced Merida *Became a part of Robin Hood's merry men *Saved all of China Weaknesses *Still only human *Armor has been breached before *Emotionally conflicted *Clumsy *Her duty is too her heart Mushu History Mushu is a small red dragon. He was once a guardian spirit of the Fa family, but he demoted after he failed to protect a soldier named, Fa Deng, who still carries his head in the afterlife. Indeed, the eldest ancestors of the family do not even acknowledge him as a “real dragon.” The Great Stone Dragon was selected by the ancestors to protect Mulan and bring her home safely, but after Mushi destroyed his statue, he decided to protect Mulan himself. After Mulan’s success at defending the Empire against the Huns, Mushu was again returned to his position as guardian spirit. Later, Mushu first selfishly damages Mulan’s relationship with Shang, and then guiltily save their relationship, and helps with their marriage. Powers and Abilities * Flight - In spite of not having wings, Mushu is a very proficient flier. * Fire breathing - He can breathe fire, but since he is a small dragon, the fire is a very small flame. * Animal communication - He can communicate with Mulan’s cricket and horse, and presumably other animals as well. * Indestructibility - Being primarily a spirit creature, Mushu seems to be immune to physical harm. Weaknesses and Faults * Being a spirit, Mushu can only be seen by mortals if he wills it, and he interacts very little with the physical world. As such, he can give advice to Mulan, but seems to be powerless to physically help her during a fight. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Staff Users Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Farmers Category:Warrior